


you can’t save everyone

by planetundersiege



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gift Exchange, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Time Travel, Unhappy Ending, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: He had to kill Kaworu over and over.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	you can’t save everyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



He didn’t know how it happened, but now, Shinji was stuck in an eternal loop of pain. It was like weeks repeated over and over again, the same misery following every time. All the blood, all the deaths, all the screaming voices in his head as the moments flickered in his mind.

But the worst, was having to kill Kaworu over and over. Squished in the eva’s hand, blood splattered everywhere. No matter what, it happened.

And the worst, he had accepted it.

“You can’t save everyone, but thanks for trying. I love you. Kill me.”

Shinji broke down, sobbing.


End file.
